


But tonight, i still dream of you

by rabbitorahabit



Series: Songfics Galore [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Song Lyrics, Songfic, and some hidden angst, basically night x day, just hidden in there ;), pure fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 02:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11453982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitorahabit/pseuds/rabbitorahabit
Summary: based off the song Dear Fellow Traveler by Sea Wolf! listen to that first





	But tonight, i still dream of you

"Dear fellow traveler,  
under the moon."

Sunny softly sat between the tree trunk and the grass beside the ground then sighed contently, while looking at the moon. He sat up slightly and glanced around, fearful that he was being watched.

"I saw you standing in the shadows  
and your eyes wouldn't move." 

He started to get back up and looked around once again, but this time he actually saw someone. They were glaring at him with those sea blue eyes of theirs, not saying a word or anything. They stepped out from the shadows and held out their arm gently. Sunny took their hand out questioningly and they only grinned darkly.

"You opened your hand out,  
opened the door,  
You said "come with me boy, i want to show you something more." 

Sunny glanced back at the person for a moment and just as he did, they were still holding his hand and started to run off to somewhere. They ran still, as fast as their feet could take them and stopped once they reached the place, it seemed like a laboratory, but why would they be here? 

The person only stopped and grinned at him still, he would assume that they were mute or something like that. The person thought for a second and pointed to the lab, signaling them both to go inside the place. The other chipper male only tilted their head, oddly confused as to why this is even happening or why this other person is here with him.

"You spoke my language,  
And touched my limbs." 

He started to walk inside and the person did, while following him idly and quietly. The figure held onto Sunny's arm like a lost kid would, but their not lost or a kid. They were just a mute, trying to help Sunny find his way through the lab and chose what he wants in life, that's all they could ever ask for, if they could ask. They let out a quiet sigh and kept walking silently, not looking up. 

"It wasn't difficult  
To pull me from myself again."

Sunny only glanced at the plain white walls ahead of him and the other one, who he still didn't know the name of yet, but he wasn't going to ask right now. What was more important that was happening right now, is that they were in some kind of laboratory or something related to that it seemed.

He was only confused why they were there, and what was happening. Sunny only looked back at the figure and let a fake smile spread across his face then held onto their hand carefully.

"And in our travels,  
We found our roads,  
You held it like a mirror, showing me the life I chose." 

The figure smiled back at him and shut their eyes lightly and keep walking still until they reached a mirror in front of a wall. Sunny widened his eyes at that, they only took me here to show me a mirror? Oh, well it could show me my future or something, or so he thought. But he was right, it did show him that indeed. Sunny stepped up into the mirror and glanced over at it quickly and what he saw surprised him for a while. 

It had shown that in his future he'd be a lifeguard and an eventual therapist, only part-time. That says a lot about a person, Sunny specifically. He turned back to the kid-like person beside him and spoke for the first time in a while. 

"Hey, uh, what's your name?" He cocked his head to the side and waited for a answer from them, and boy did they give one.

They glanced up at Sunny and signed "Nuru" in hand signs, meaning that they were mute and the person smiled back at the older chipper one, leaving Sunny with a genuine smile on his face finally. For the first time.


End file.
